Love Is Always Enough
by DeanWinchesterLove2119
Summary: Destiel, Dean/Cas, Dean/Castiel, spn, Supernatural. Dean is gone. Will Castiel ever see his beloved again? If so, when? Cas misses Dean, he just wants him back.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Always Enough

**DISCLAIMER** The characters in this story are not mine. Only the plot is.

A/N: Please R&R, this is my very first Destiel fic.

In the moonlight, the black haired man stared out of the balcony window, watching the street. His electric blue eyes almost seemed to crackle. It was his one year anniversary of waiting, and every day he watched the street, waiting for _him_ to reappear. A year was far too long, it should've taken six months at the latest… And, of course, it had happened only a year after they'd gotten together.

They hadn't even been able to spend their anniversary together. He could remember it like it was yesterday. Too late, he realized he'd been pulled into a flash back.

"Dean, are we still going to dinner?" he asked in his rough voice. Dean chuckled, "Of course we are. As long as I can get some pie." Cas laughed, "I'm not dumb enough to deny you pie. I'd rather live." He faced his beloved—the man he'd turned human for, and, as always, admired his sharp jaw, tousled dirty blond-brown hair, and his six o'clock shadow. He wanted to lick Dean's jaw line, but just at that moment, he heard a crash and saw blood spurting from Dean's femoral artery.

"Dean!" he cried out, "You _cannot_ do this to me. You promised me! You promised me dinner tonight, and you promised me an always. _You_ are a man of your word and that is _not_ allowed to change." Dean lie on the floor, gazing up at him, and giggled slightly, "there will always be an always with you and me. Remember? The first time I died, you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition?" He gasped in pain as he tried to reach for Castiel's hand. Cas held his hand and propped Dean's head on his lap. "I love you, Cas. I'll be back, I promise. You don't have to wait for me. But I will come back. I love you." Dean's eyes glazed over, and he lay still.

Pieces of glass had embedded themselves into Castiel's skin, but he didn't feel them. Hot, prickly tears soaked his face, but he didn't notice, nor did he care to. He felt anger, washing over him so strongly that he would have smote anyone in his presence had he still been an angel, but he, regrettably, was not. If he had been, he could have saved Dean like Dean had said, oh so casually. Had he been an angel, he could have found the sniper and smote him on the spot, or he could have stood in the path of the bullet, which would have simply shattered into microscopic fragments against his skin. But he could do none of it. All he could do was weep, and scream, and hold his dead beloved.

Cas thrust himself back into the present. He focused on the street again, struggling to maintain normalized breathing, rather than hyperventilating. What if he'd missed him? And what kind of idiot _was_ Dean, exactly, to think he wouldn't wait for him? He'd searched for six months, and gotten severely ill doing so, so now, he waited at their apartment. Suddenly, he heard a knock. His heart leapt. He _had_ missed him! He bound across the room, and jerked open the door knob, grinning like a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is Always Enough Chapter Two

Standing on the other side of the door, unfortunately, wasn't Dean. It was someone familiar, though, who was always welcome. The tall, long haired brunette looked at Cass, "Still waiting, huh?" his voice was mellow, calming almost. Cass grimaced, "I'll always wait for him, Sam. You know me well enough to know that." Sam grimaced, "It's been a year… I just wish he would be released from the three options. I miss my brother, Cass. And he had finally found happiness with you, too…" Cass frowned, "I had finally found happiness with him, as well… I just can't…" his voice cracked, "I just can't believe he's gone…" He sat on the couch, hard. He was exhausted in every possible way.

Sam sat on the couch, "Cass… Maybe… Maybe it's time we both move on… He's my brother… But we have been waiting for a year for him. And there's been no word, so we kind of just have to accept that he's… gone…" Cass leaped into a standing position. "No! I've waited this long! I won't quit now!" he bellowed. Sam stiffened; this was out of character for Castiel which only made him more sure for the right cause of action. "Jesus, Cass, I was only make a suggestion. I wasn't ordering you or anything. I just thought that perhaps we could stop waiting so blatantly. Get jobs, lead somewhat normal lives while still keeping an eye out for him."

Cass laughed derisively, "I have a job. A very high paying job, in fact." Sam muttered, "And yet, when was the last day you actually went to your job, huh?" Cass looked puzzled immediately, then mumbled under his breath, "The day he died…" Sam cocked his head, " I couldn't hear that. What did you say?" Cass began to look flustered and angry all at the same time, "THE DAY HE DIED!" he shrieked. Sam exhaled softly, "I'm sorry, Cass, I genuinely couldn't hear you." Cass sat back down, face in his hands, extremely upset. "I don't know how to function without him, Sam… I just don't… I can't do this without him…"

Sam frowned, "I understand… I just wish there was a way that we didn't have to put our lives on hold while waiting." Cass stood suddenly, looking out the window, "I just wish he would get here already. All I want to do is resume my life with him…" Suddenly, Cass gasped, "I-I-I see him… I see Dean!" He saw the man, spiked dirty blond-brunette hair, wearing the denim jacket that Cass had bought him, the stubble on his face was longish, but not the length of an actual beard. His dappled green eyes searched the heavens, and he murmured to himself. Cass couldn't make out what Dean had said, due to the fact that he couldn't read lips.

Cass was frozen in place, watching his beloved walk to the apartment doors. He ran for the door, and practically catapulted out the door, quickly pressing the elevator button, bouncing in place as he waited. Five seconds passed, so he bounded down the stairs, running directly into Dean, "Dean!" he cried hoarsely. Dean hugged him tightly, and kissed him deeply on the lips, "Cass… God, you waited for me! I'm so fucking glad to be back!" Dean and Cass walked up the stairs still holding hands, wrapped in a half embrace. Cass placed his hand on the door knob, "I have a few surprises in store for you, babe." He opened the door slowly, grinning more than he had when he thought Sam was Dean at the door, only hours earlier.


End file.
